


Welcome Home (Surprise)

by AntarcticBird



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-04
Updated: 2013-07-04
Packaged: 2017-12-17 16:51:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/869801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntarcticBird/pseuds/AntarcticBird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><a href="hazelandglasz.tumblr.com">hazelandglasz</a> prompted: Kurt "spying" on Blaine touching himself (i.e. coming back from a trip earlier than scheduled) and Blaine doing it lazily, really into it, moaning Kurt name etc.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome Home (Surprise)

He hasn’t called to tell Blaine that he got an earlier flight, looking forward to the surprise on his boyfriend’s face when he shows up in their shared apartment three hours before he’s scheduled to arrive. A grin steals across his face, hands steady as he carefully unlocks the door, walks through, and closes it behind himself quietly. It’s Saturday. Blaine should be at home, probably lounging in front of the TV in his sweatpants, or playing the piano in that closet they call their study, or maybe taking a nap; Blaine loves random naps on a Saturday.

Kurt toes his shoes off by the entrance, careful not to make a sound, and tiptoes through the living room, where the TV is unexpectedly quiet, no sounds from the study either.

A nap it is, then, he suspects, and stealthily makes his way to the bedroom, expecting to find Blaine sprawled on top of the covers, snoring.

The sounds greet him as he’s approaching the half open door, low moans and heavy breathing, and his pulse quickens as he realizes what he’s about to walk in on.

He stops in the door frame, taking in the sight before him.

Blaine is sprawled on the bed, but he’s not sleeping, and he’s naked. Naked, with his eyes squeezed shut and his mouth open, one hand between his legs where he’s lazily stroking his erection, slow, firm strokes the way Kurt knows he likes when he’s just getting started.

So, this could take a little while then.

Kurt contemplates going in, announcing his presence, joining Blaine on the bed and replacing that hand with his own. It’s tempting, and he was really looking forward to drawn-out, lazy “welcome home” sex, but then, it’s still early and they have all day. And, truthfully, he loves watching Blaine get off.

It’s not something they do very often, masturbating _for_ each other instead of _with_ each other. They’ve been together for so long now, and they still have trouble keeping their hands off of each other, they _love_ touching each other, but this is - it’s hot. It’s really, really hot, Blaine on his back, touching himself, making himself feel good because he needs it.

So Kurt stands frozen in the doorway, very quickly growing very hard in his pants as he watches Blaine slide his other hand between his legs and start playing with his balls, jerking himself a little faster and moaning, loudly and very unashamed.

His skin is flushed and his hair wet, he probably took a shower earlier, small water droplets are still clinging to his hips and shoulders. But, Kurt imagines, some of it will be mixed with sweat by now. He’ll need another shower later. And Kurt will definitely need to join him, he can’t wait to get his hands all over his gorgeous boyfriend’s body.

Blaine is panting on the bed, little moans escaping his throat and he’s cursing under his breath, face screwed up in pleasure.

“ _Oh_ ,” he breathes. “Oh, oh god, _Kurt, fuck_ -”

Kurt reaches down between his own legs, cups himself through his pants, gasping a little, the pressure on his dick a welcome relief. He’s already throbbing with need and he’s only been watching for maybe two minutes.

Blaine’s head is pressing back into the pillow, one hand still squeezing his balls as the other moves faster on his cock, thumb running over the head on each stroke. “ _Ahhh_ ,” he moans, “oh god _yes_ , fuck, Kurt, baby, _please_ -”

And Kurt presses the heel of his hand down against the bulge at the front of his pants, sobs with relief as he rubs himself carefully. He doesn’t want to come, he just needs _something_ right now, because Blaine is the sexiest thing in the world and no one else will ever get to see this, and oh _fuck_ that’s so hot and he can’t stop the low, needy sound escaping him...

Blaine opens his eyes, head whipping around toward the door. “Kurt,” he gasps.

Kurt meets his eyes, smiles a little shakily. “Surprise,” he says, belatedly realizing that him spying on his boyfriend like this might actually be the tiniest bit creepy.

Fortunately, Blaine doesn’t seem to think so. A happy smile spreads across his face, eyes lighting up as he looks Kurt up and down, hungrily, like he hasn’t seen him in months rather than the one week they were apart. His hand, which had momentarily stopped moving, resumes its earlier rhythm and he looks like a sexy, debauched puppy as he tries to pout at Kurt, letting out a low whine. “Get over here already,” he begs.

Kurt complies, makes his way to the bed on slightly wobbly legs, sits down on the mattress next to Blaine. “You started without me,” he says, voice low and a little rough because sometimes even the sight of Blaine is enough to overwhelm him completely.

Blaine nods, blinks up at him as he keeps touching himself. “Couldn’t wait.” His chest is heaving, his eyes dark with arousal. “Missed you all week, I just couldn’t stop thinking, couldn’t stop … thinking about you and all the things I wanted to do to you when you got back and _god, Kurt_ , I missed you so much, I got so hard thinking about you, I needed - I need -”

Kurt leans down, kisses his lips briefly, almost too sweetly for the situation. “I missed you too,” he says, kissing him again before pulling back. “Thought about you. Like this. When I couldn’t sleep at night.”

“What, _ahh_ , what did you think about?”

“You.” Kurt swallows, sits back up so he can take in all of his Blaine. “Touching yourself like this, alone in our bed, touching yourself and saying my name -”

“ _Kurt_ ,” Blaine whispers. “Kurt, please -” And Kurt knows what he’s asking, but -

“No,” he says, “Keep going,” and Blaine shudders, closes his eyes for a second, his hand still moving in an unfaltering rhythm.

“What about you?”

Kurt breathes in harshly against the surge of desire spiking hotly through his groin, and quickly opens his pants to palm his cock through his underwear. “I want to see you. Will you let me watch you? Want to see you touch yourself, I want to see you make yourself come, want to see you enjoying it - Don’t put on a show for me, just do what feels good, I want to _see_ you.”

“ _God_.” Blaine nods, hips rocking up, his cock thrusting into the tight circle of his fist. “Fuck yes, _yes_ , okay.”

He doesn’t talk much after that and neither does Kurt, not wanting to interrupt. He’s also too turned on at this point to really formulate words, and Blaine is making enough noise for the both of them, panting harshly, moaning and whimpering as he strokes himself roughly.

Kurt can see him getting closer, his muscles tensing, and he can’t decide where to look: down, where Blaine’s hand is flying over his cock, which is so hard and flushed dark and shiny with precome at the top, or up at his face, his eyes shut tightly and mouth hanging open, lips moving as if he’s trying to form words but too far gone to actually get them out.

His own cock twitches in his boxer briefs, balls tightening with need as he watches Blaine’s body almost come off the bed, the muscles in his stomach quivering and his voice going high and desperate as he gets closer to orgasm.

“Fuck,” Blaine says on an exhale. “Fuck, _oh fuck_ , Kurt, _Kurt_ , oh god, I can’t, I’m -”

“Come on,” Kurt encourages him, rubbing himself harder, panting. “Come on, Blaine, come on, baby, come for me.”

And Blaine arches up off the bed, coming with a long moan that cuts off into a whimper as thick ropes of come shoot across his belly and up to his chest and dripping over his hand.

Kurt feels the muscles in his own body tensing at the sight, and the sudden burst of pure and unrestrained _want_ ripping through him almost painfully makes him shove a hand into his underwear to squeeze around the base of his cock, keeping his own orgasm at bay.

Blaine slumps back against the mattress, breathing heavily, a blissed-out expression on his face. “Oh _god_.”

Kurt waits until he’s sure he’s not going to come before he leans down, capturing Blaine’s mouth in a hard and hungry kiss. “Thank you,” he whispers against his lips. “Thank you, sweetheart. That was amazing.”

“Yeah,” Blaine replies. “God, I missed you.”

“Love you,” Kurt says, stretching out beside Blaine to pull his sweaty, warm, come-covered boyfriend into his arms.

“Love you too.” Blaine rolls into him, still trembling with aftershocks, and slides a thigh between Kurt’s legs to press against his erection. “I was gonna pick you up at the airport.”

“I wanted to surprise you.” Kurt laughs. “But it looks like you surprised me instead.”

“Mmmm.” Blaine snuggles closer, kisses Kurt’s chest through his shirt. “Welcome home. Now get naked.”

“You’re such a romantic,” Kurt sighs.

“What? You should return the favor,” Blaine teases. “Or better yet, let me do it for you.”

Kurt groans, buries his face against Blaine’s hair as he rubs against his leg because it’s _right there where he needs it_ and he can’t resist. “It’s still early,” he says. “I’m definitely not done with you yet.”


End file.
